


let's make this night last forever

by flightlesscrow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, futaba n yusuke are best friends shut up, inspired by the screenshot of goro w/ fluffy hair, protag is called akira - Freeform, u kno the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: “Gooooood morning, loverboy,” Futaba says, something sinister glinting in her eyes. Akira fixes her with a hard look and swerves into the kitchen, looking for something quick to eat for breakfast.“Loverboy?” Sojiro questions, pausing from counting the cash in the register. “What’s that about?”“Nothi-”“Oh,” Futaba interrupts, “he didn’t tell you? Akira’s got a date, dad!”





	let's make this night last forever

"Let's go on a date!"   


The words are out of his mouth before he can take them back, and he feels embarrassment coil tightly around his neck like a snake, cutting off his words.

His companion doesn't notice his struggle for air, so at least that's going for him. Or so he thinks, until Goro draws in a shaky breath, turns to face him (cheeks red and ears redder), and says; "a  _ date? _ "

Well, it comes out more like a whisper, like he's afraid someone else will hear him, despite the fact that he and Akira are the only two people in the cafe. Akira nods, feeling jittery and unsure and so very unlike himself. Where was his confidence and cool composure when it mattered most?   


"I mean, if it's okay with you? I-If it isn't, that's fine. It doesn't have to be a date, we can just hang out!" Akira tries to salvage the situation, patch his words before Goro can get spooked by them and run, tries to keep his nerves from making themselves heard in his voice.

"I… don't have any objections," Goro says, voice small. Akira is about to tell him to forget it-- the last thing he wants is for Goro to feel anxious or pressured, though he really,  _ really  _ wants to take him on a date-- when he hears Goro speak up again. "I'd enjoy that quite a bit, in fact."

"Oh! That's great, perfect actually! What would you like to do? And when? We could go to Dome Town if you want! Or the aquarium? Maybe Destinyland!" God, Akira wishes he could shut his big, fat mouth. He hopes Goro hasn't noticed that he rambles when he's nervous, but, if he's as good a detective as the media says he is, he's probably figured it out long ago.   


"The choice is up to you, though," Akira finishes, picking at an old scab on his hand. Anything to avoid Goro's eyes.   


A hand rests over his own two, halting his movements, and Akira looks up. Goro smiles. It's gentle and uneven, so real and so refreshing that Akira almost gasps. He's used to the plastic, made-for-television smiles Goro gives out a dime a dozen, so to get a genuine smile out of him takes his breath away.   


"Those are all wonderful ideas, but…"

"But?"

Goro tilts his head, releasing Akira's hands. "I heard a new restaurant opened in Ikebukuro. Word on the street says it's quite good, and I've been dying to try it. Would you care to accompany me?"   


Akira's heard a little bit about the place. All he knows is that it's supposedly European cuisine. But, hell, he'll try anything once. Especially if there’s a certain cute detective with him to share in the experience.

"Sure, sounds like a plan!" Akira says brightly. "Just text me the details; I'm free this week and next, so anytime then is good with me."   


"I can find some time next week. I'll be sure to keep in touch." The clock chimes, and Goro's eyes widen as he glances at the time. "I'll miss my train if I don't leave now, and I must be at work early tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry, but I must go."   


As he stands to leave, Akira grabs his wrist. Goro glances back in question, but Akira only smiles.   


"Let me walk you to the station?"   


Goro blinks the shock off of his face and gives Akira another warm smile that makes his insides light on fire. "I'd like that, thank you."   


The short walk to the station is uneventful and quiet, save for the rush of cars that fly down the main road outside the alleyways that make up Yongen-jaya. Akira offers to wait with Goro until his train arrives, and Goro nods his approval.   


They don't talk much as they wait, words dying as soon as they stepped foot outside Leblanc, but it's a comfortable silence. There aren't many other people in the station besides them, but Akira stands close to Goro anyways. If Goro minds, he doesn't say.

After around ten minutes, Goro's train arrives.   


"I'm afraid this is where we part ways this evening," Goro says, a hint of longing in his voice.

Akira's eyes glint with a smile, and, before he knows what he's doing, he leans in and presses a quick kiss to Goro's cheek. He almost laughs at Goro's wide-eyed shock, if only it weren't so cute.

"Text me when you get home?" The question is shy, the complete opposite of his bold action a second earlier. Goro only gapes at him, turning bright red for the second time this evening.   


"I-yes, I will be sure to do so. Goodbye, Kurusu-kun." Goro steps onto the train and ducks his head, his hair falling like a curtain and hiding his flustered expression.   


Akira waves at him as the car doors close, continuing until the train is long gone down the dark tunnel. He makes his way home before he can reflect on the night and overthink in the middle of the station.   


His phone rings as soon as he locks up Leblanc.   


**“** Hello?” He says as he answers the call.   


_ “You have a DATE?!”  _ Futaba screeches through the speaker. Akira winces and holds the phone slightly away from his ear. He loves Futaba, but he swears one of these days she’s going to blow out his eardrums.

“Is there a problem with that?” he asks, defensive.   


_ “No! But now I owe Yusuke twenty bucks.” _

“You guys were  _ betting _ on my love life?!” Akira says. Futaba laughs, bright and only slightly sinister. “Futaba!”

_“We made a bet on whether or not you’d ask Akechi out by the end of the month. I guess you can tell who bet that you wouldn’t.” _Her tone is anything but apologetic. _She’s a devil,_ Akira thinks.

“How many people are in on this..?” Akira isn’t sure he even wants to know, but he feels like he should ask anyways.   


_ “Just me and Yusuke. Don’t worry, he’s the only other one who knows about your massive crush on the Detective Prince. Except Mona, but you can’t hide anything from him anyways,”  _ Futaba says airily, as if Akira isn’t sinking further into the ground in embarrassment with every word she speaks.   


“I don’t know if I’m happy that someone has some faith in me, or offended that Yusuke has more faith in me than my own sister.” Futaba laughs again. Akira nearly hangs up.

_ “Relax, your secret’s safe with us!”  _ Her tone is playful, but Akira knows she means it.

“Thanks. Also, don’t bet on me anymore, or I’ll tell Sojiro you’ve picked up a gambling habit.”   


Futaba gasps.  _ “You wouldn’t!”  _ Akira chuckles at the mock offense in her voice.

“I won’t,” he assures, “but I meant what I said about the bets.”

_ “Fine, fine! We won’t bet on you anymore.” _

“Good. And wait, how’d you even know I  _ liked  _ Akechi?” Akira asks.

_ “Please, you look at him like he hung the stars in the sky and your face turns redder than your gym uniform when he so much as looks at you. You think you’re subtle, but you’re so obvious it makes me gag.”   
_

“Well. I suddenly have to go now, goodbye!”

_ “Akira, wai-”  _ Akira hangs up the phone. He gets a text not even a minute later.

**lil sis  
ur so mean wtf i literally dont deserve this. see if i let mona go back home now.**

**Me  
he’ll come back he loves me**

**lil sis  
he says no he doesn't   
**

Akira doesn't dignify that with a response, instead opting to turn on the TV to see what's on. Nothing good is showing, but he leaves it on for background noise as he fiddles with the broken laptop on his work desk. Perhaps he should ask Futaba for her assistance in fixing it, but not tonight.   


An hour later his phone buzzes with another text. Akira wants to ignore it, but curiosity wins out over his desire to be left alone.

**van gogh  
Congratulations, Akira. It has come to my knowledge that you were victorious in scoring a date with Akechi-san. I always believed you could do it.**

Akira snorts at the serious, albeit slightly corny, message he receives from Yusuke. It touches his heart; Yusuke may be a tad aloof at times, but he means well and always looks out for his friends. Akira doesn't know a kinder soul.   


**Me  
thanks dude. did futaba give u ur money yet lol**

**van gogh  
No, we are meeting tomorrow in Akihabara to go shopping. She said she will give it to me then.   
**

Akira types a quick message telling him to have fun tomorrow before putting his phone back down.

He glances at the time on the screen before it shuts off: 11:24. He could stay up later, especially since Morgana isn't here to paw at him to go to sleep, but decides against it.   


As he's getting ready for bed, his phone buzzes again. He checks to see who it is, ready to put his phone on silent if it's Futaba again, but sees Goro's name flash across the screen. Akira swears he's never unlocked his phone so fast before.   


**goro >:3c   
I'm terribly sorry to be texting so late after I told you I'd message when I arrived. I had some urgent paperwork to take care of for tomorrow morning's meeting, and it completely slipped my mind until I got home.   
**

**goro >:3c  
I'd imagine you're in bed already. I apologize again for texting at such a late hour. I just wanted to let you know I got home safe.   
**

Akira smiles, cheeks turning a warm pink as he reads and rereads Goro's messages.  _ Cute.   
_

**Me  
don't worry about it! i wasn't asleep yet haha ur fine!!! im glad you got home okay :D**

Not even a minute later, he receives a response.   


**goro >:3c  
I'm not surprised to see you're still awake. But please, do go to sleep soon, alright? It's unhealthy to stay up too late.   
**

Akira could call him out on his hypocrisy-- Goro is always staying up too late, sometimes sending him cat videos at three in the morning when he  _ knows  _ Goro has work or school the next day-- but he decides against doing so.   


**Me  
i wont <3 thx. u go to bed soon too!!!**

**goro >:3c  
We will see. Goodnight, Akira.**

**Me** **   
** **Goodnight!!! u better sleep ill call u tmr to see if u did or not >:(**

**goro >:3c  
Alright, alright. I’ll try. Happy?**

**Me  
mmm as long as u try ig i cant ask for more :3 ok night!!!**

**goro >:3c  
Yes, goodnight. I will talk to you tomorrow.   
**

Akira can’t wipe the smile off his face as he puts his phone down and attempts to sleep. As soon as his head hits the pillow, exhaustion drags his eyelids shut, and he’s out like a light.

-

In the morning, he awakes to Futaba calling him from downstairs.   


“Coming,” he groggily shouts, dragging himself from under his sheets to stand and stretch. Sleep clings to his eyes, and he can’t stifle a yawn before it’s released into the quiet morning air.   


He makes quick work of getting ready for the day before meeting Futaba and Sojiro downstairs.   


“Gooooood morning, loverboy,” Futaba says, something sinister glinting in her eyes. Akira fixes her with a hard look and swerves into the kitchen, looking for something quick to eat for breakfast.   


“Loverboy?” Sojiro questions, pausing from counting the cash in the register. “What’s that about?”   
  
“Nothi-”

“Oh,” Futaba interrupts, “he didn’t tell you? Akira’s got a  _ date,  _ dad!”   


“You’re terrible.” Akira glares at Futaba. “I was going to tell him, it literally happened  _ last night _ .”

“Is it one of your little ragtag group?” Sojiro asks, tone light, trying to hide his burning curiosity.   


“You could say that,” Akira replies, twirling a lock of hair around his pointer finger.  _ He’s  _ my  _ friend, but hasn’t had a chance to interact with the others much. But that’s irrelevant.   
_

“It’s actually the Detective Prince,” Futaba says nonchalantly, taking a sip of her coffee.

Sojiro whips around to face the two teens, shock written on his face before he smooths out his complexion. “Well, as long as he makes you happy, kid. Just don’t go getting into trouble, you hear?”   


Akira laughs, chest light with relief and happiness. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Oh!” Futaba shoots up out of her seat, grabbing her bag and halfway out the door before leaning back inside the cafe. “I promised Yusuke I’d go shopping with him today! I gotta go, or I’ll be late!”

“Be careful!” Sojiro calls after her, but she’s down the street before the door even falls shut. Sojiro shakes his head with a sigh. “What am I going to do with you two?” He mutters to himself.

Akira doesn't give a reply, instead asking if Sojiro needs help around Leblanc today.   


"I suppose an extra set of hands wouldn't hurt." Before Sojiro finishes his sentence, Akira is already tying a green apron around his neck.   


The day is slow, only a scattering of regulars who trickle into the shop giving Akira anything to do.   


They stay for a few hours, sip coffee and gossip about the news they hear from the TV set Sojiro constantly has on. When they finally leave, Akira lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey, kid, I'm gonna go buy a pack of cigarettes. Hold down the fort while I'm gone." Sojiro pats him on the shoulder, only leaving when Akira nods in response.

He grabs a rag to wipe down the counter with-- it’s quite late, and he doesn't expect any more customers-- when a familiar mop of brown hair slips into the café.   


"Hey, you," Akira says with a smile, setting the rag down again.   


"Good evening, Kurusu-kun," Goro says.   


"You can call me Akira,” the black-haired teen says with a shrug. “If you want to, that is. Anyway, the regular?” he asks.

“Oh, um. Akira-kun, then. You can call me Goro as well, if you wish. And yes, please.”   


Akira nods and gets to work preparing a cup of coffee for Goro. He feels eyes on him as he works. It’s all he can do to focus on making the coffee just the way Sojiro taught him to. After what feels like years, the coffee is done brewing.   


"Ah, thank you," Goro says when Akira sets the coffee in front of him. He takes a sip. "Delicious, as always."

Akira ducks his head to hide a blush, fiddling with his hair in the process. Goro clears his throat, and Akira looks up at him.   


"About our, um, date," Goro says, eyes roaming the café for onlookers, "how about Saturday, in the evening?"   


Akira beams. "Sounds perfect. Should we meet there, or..?"   


Goro flushes. "I was thinking I could come pick you up, around seven? If that's alright with you?"   


"I'd like that a lot," Akira says, smile soft. The door jingles open, and Sojiro walks in, eyeing the two boys curiously.   


He looks Goro in the eyes, straightens up, and says, "Treat him right, got it?"   


Goro straightens in his seat as well. "O-of course, sir."   


Sojiro smirks and ruffles Akira's perpetually messy hair. "I'm heading home, lock up for me. And no funny business in my café!" He laughs as both teens turn a deep crimson color.   


"Sojiro," Akira whines.

"Okay, okay. You two have fun. Goodnight!"   


"Goodnight, Sakura-san," Goro says pleasantly, color still tinting his cheeks. Sojiro nods, and the door jingles again as he exits the establishment.

Akira buries his face in his hands as he leans against the counter, an embarrassed groan leaving his lips. Goro chuckles softly at him, reaching to pull one of Akira's hands away from his face. Akira glances at their joined hands, but makes no move to pull away.   


"Thank you," Goro says, "for the coffee."   


"Anytime," Akira replies. He drops his other hand, tapping his nails against the counter. "Do you want to stay? It's not too late yet," he bargains, hope ringing through his words.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I cannot. I have an assignment I've neglected, and the due date is fast approaching. I appreciate the offer, though." Goro looks regretful, as if truly wishing he could stay longer.

Akira gives their hands a squeeze and lets go. "That's okay, I understand you're busy. Text me later, though, okay? And I'll see you Saturday if I don't catch you before then."   


Goro smiles, tucks a piece of hair behind Akira's ear, and says, "Of course."   


A beat of silence passes, neither of them making a move.   


"Would you like me to walk you to the station again?" Akira offers. Goro shakes his head, letting go of Akira’s hand. Immediately, he misses the warmth.

"That's quite alright, you look to be quite busy here. I'll text you when I get home," Goro says slyly, knowing Akira would ask.

"Alright. Be safe, Goro. Goodnight!"   


"Goodnight, Akira-kun."

Roughly half an hour later, Akira's phone buzzes in his pocket. He puts down the rag he was using to wipe down the counter and checks his phone.   


**goro >:3c   
I'm home now, thought I would let you know.   
**

**Me  
<333 take care! dont stay up too late on ur assignment >:(   
**

He pockets his phone, knowing Goro has likely already started and won't respond for a while yet. He makes quick work of tidying up and getting Leblanc ready for tomorrow before he locks the door, turns off the lights, and heads up to bed.   


Morgana is still with Futaba, so he won't be forced to sleep early, but he chooses to anyways.

As luck would have it, in the middle of the night, he's awoken by a text message.   


**goro >:3c   
I hope you're sleeping well. I apologize for responding late, I just now finished my project. Don't worry; I'm going to bed right now.   
**

Akira blinks, not fully awake and thus not comprehending the message other than  _ Goro Goro Goro.   
_

**Me  
<333333**

As soon as he presses send, he falls asleep again.   


-

Akira spends the next week drawing hearts on his papers and spacing out in class. More than once, he's had to have a question repeated, and at lunch on Saturday, Ann corners him about it.

"Dude, why are you all spacey lately? This isn't like you," she says. Her eyes scream concern. "Is everything okay?" Akira glances around the classroom; their classmates are all preoccupied with their own conversations and food to pay any attention to them.

"I have a date tonight," Akira blurts in a rush. Ann squeals in excitement.   


"Why didn't you say anything?! Oh my god, you have to let me help you get ready!" Ann says, much too loud. Akira hisses out a ‘ _ shhh _ ;’ their classmates whip around to stare at them, and he feels embarrassment creep up his neck.   


“Fine, you can help me, but  _ please  _ be quiet,” he whispers, feeling the judging eyes of their classmates bore into his skull.

Ann grins and hugs him. “Who’s it with? Do I know them? What’re they like?” Ann asks.

"You don’t know him, but he’s the prettiest boy in the whole damn world,” Akira says, dreamy look in his eye.  


“Aww,” Ann coos. “That’s adorable! What’s his name?”

“Don’t freak out,” Akira warns.

“Why would I-”   


“It’s Goro Akechi.”   
  
“You’re  _ dating  _ the  _ Detective Prince?!”  _ Ann near shouts. The other student’s whisper and gossip so loudly about what they just heard, Akira thinks his head will burst.    


“Ann!” Akira hisses.

“Oh, uh. Sorry! But  _ seriously,  _ how do you even  _ know  _ him?” Ann whispers.   


“He comes to Leblanc sometimes,” Akira says. “We talk when he’s there. He’s so cute, Ann, and so smart, like no one you’ve ever met before. He says some of the most profound stuff and I always wonder, ‘damn, why didn’t I think of that?’ He’s so soft, Ann. When he was at Leblanc last, he held my hand and tucked my hair behind my ear.”   
  
“Oh my god,” Ann whispers. “That’s so cute!”   


“I know,” Akira breathes. He’s about to launch into another long spiel about how whipped he is for Goro, but their teacher coming back into the room prevents him from getting the words out.

“Okay, class is starting soon!” Ms. Kawakami calls out. “Clean up from lunch.” Ann huffs.

“As soon as school ends, we’re going to Leblanc, and I’m helping you pick out your outfit,” Ann states firmly. Akira nods, and together they clean up from lunch.

School passes in a blur after that, and soon enough, Ann is dragging him through the subways back to Leblanc.

“Hi, Boss!” Ann says.    
  
“Hey, kids. I thought you had a date tonight?” Sojiro asks.

“I’m just helping him get ready, then he’s going,” Ann says with a charming smile.   


“Alrighty then. Have fun.”

“Thanks,” Akira says before Ann practically drags him to his room.   


“Where are you going on your date?” She asks.   


“I don’t know the name of the restaurant, but it’s that new one that just opened up in Ikebukuro,” Akira says.   


“Oh! I’ve heard of that place. It’s kind of like a fancy-casual vibe, if you catch my drift.”   
  
Akira nods like he understands, but he really doesn’t. He lays out some clothes for Ann to look at, knowing she’s going to ask soon.    


Ann picks out a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans, a red v-neck t-shirt, and a black jacket that has three-quarter sleeves. She pairs the outfit with a pair of combat boots that he rarely ever wears, and a red bracelet he didn’t know he even owned.   


She pulls him in front of the mirror to admire her work. “So, what d'ya think?” She smirks.   


“Damn,” Akira says. “I look hot.” Ann laughs, slapping him lightly on the arm.

“Damn right, you do. No hetero, though.”   
  
“No hetero.” Akira nods in confirmation.    


“What time are you leaving?” Ann asks, sitting with her legs crossed on Akira’s couch. Akira sits backwards in the chair beside his bed.   


“Goro said he’d pick me up at seven,” Akira replies.   


“Seven?! That’s-” Ann checks her phone- “only in twenty minutes! We haven’t even touched your hair yet!”    
  
“My hair is fine,” Akira groans. “No one can tame it, anyways.”    


“Doesn’t mean we can’t at least try,” Ann huffs.   


“It looks fine-” he waves his hand- “it’ll look like I’m trying  _ too  _ much if I go with styled hair. Plus, it takes hours to style.”

Ann isn’t pleased. “It’d look nice parted to the side, maybe brushed back a bit on one side?”

“Ann,” Akira whines. “Maybe next time.”   
  
Her eyes glint something dangerous. “Next time, you’re letting me know  _ days  _ in advance. No excuses.”

“Fine,” Akira relents. “It’s nearing seven, you gonna see me off?”   


“No, that’s Sojiro’s job. But I do expect that you tell me all the details when you get home,” Ann says as the two of them walk downstairs. “I’m gonna head home. Text me later!”   
  
“Bye, Ann.” Akira waves as she leaves the cafe.    


“When’s your date, kid?” Sojiro asks while wiping down the counter.

“He’s picking me up at seven,” Akira answers, nervously fiddling with his phone.    
  
“Should be here soon, then,” Sojiro says with a nod. Just then, the bell chimes, and Goro Akechi walks into Leblanc.    


“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Sojiro says with a smirk. Goro looks confused, but Akira waves his hand, telling him not to worry about it.

“Hi, Goro.” Akira smiles.

“Hello, Akira-kun, Sakura-san,” Goro says. “I hope it’s alright if I take Akira out tonight?” Goro asks Sojiro politely.   


Sojiro waves a hand in their direction. “Just don’t have him out too late, and stay outta trouble. Got that, kid?”   


The question is directed at Akira, but Goro answers instead. “Understood, sir. Well, we’ll be going now.”

“I’ll be back later tonight,” Akira addresses Sojiro.   


“Do you have your key? I’m gonna lock up while you’re gone.”

Akira pats his pocket. “Yep.”

“Alright. Have fun, boys,” Sojiro says.

“We will. Thanks!”   


“Good night, Sakura-san,” Goro says. Akira waves goodbye as he lets Goro lead him out of the cafe and to the train station.   


The ride to Ikebukuro is quiet, the two teens pressed close together due to the crowded car. Akira wants to lay his head on Goro’s shoulder, but he doesn’t; this isn’t the time or place for that.   


Someone shoves their elbow into Akira’s back and he stumbles forward. Goro holds him up before he can fall.   


“Thanks,” Akira says, voice soft. Goro hums. His hand doesn’t leave the small of Akira’s back-- Akira can’t help but melt under the touch-- until the train stops at their station, and they have to fight the rush of people exiting and entering the car. Goro takes his hand and leads the way to the restaurant.    
  
“I thought it’d take longer to find,” Akira says. “You sure you haven’t been here before?”    


“Ah- well, I didn’t go in. I wanted to save that experience for coming here with you-” a blush dusts across Goro’s cheeks at the words- “but I did come here after work one night, just so I could learn how to find it quickly and easily. I didn’t want to have to drag you on a wild goose chase across Ikebukuro,” Goro admits.   


Akira squeezes Goro’s hand. “That’s so sweet,” he says.

Goro looks away, free hand raking through his hair as he clears his throat. “Shall we go in?”    
  
Akira doesn’t respond, instead tugging Goro along behind him as he enters the restaurant.

“Welcome! How many?” A waitress asks almost as soon as they step inside the restaurant.

“Table for two, please,” Akira says.   


“Indoor or outdoor?”

Akira glances at Goro, unsure. “Outdoor, if it’s available,” Goro says. The waitress nods and motions for the two of them to follow her. She sets two sets of silverware and two menus on a cute little table on the outdoor patio.   


“I’ll be with you shortly,” she says and walks away, giving them time to look over the menu.   


Akira skims through the menu. It consists mainly of things he can’t pronounce, and many things he’s never heard of before. He glances at Goro; he looks to be in the same predicament.   


“Do you know what you’re gonna order?” Akira asks. Goro shakes his head.

“It’s quite difficult to choose, I must admit.”

“I think I’m going to get fettuccine alfredo, play it safe,” Akira says with a chuckle.   


“Perhaps I’ll do that as well,” Goro agrees.

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress comes back. Akira nods. “What can I get you to drink?”   
  
“Coffee for me, please,” Akira says. He looks to Goro.    


“I’ll just have water, thank you. While you’re here, can we place our main order?”   
  
“Sure. What’ll it be?”    
  
“We’ll both have the fettuccine alfredo,” Akira answers.

“It should be out shortly.”   
  
“Thank you.” The waitress nods and heads back to the kitchen. Akira turns back to face Goro and smiles, a touch shy.

“It’s pretty out here,” Goro remarks.

Fairy lights run from pole to pole across the patio, bathing the patrons in an ethereal light. Potted plants are placed by the doors and corners, bringing life to the setting. The wall that separates the restaurant from the patio is a warm red brick. All in all, it looks like it belongs in a home improvement magazine. Akira hums as he drinks in the sight of the patio, eyes finally coming to rest on Goro once they finish their sweep of the place.

“Not as pretty as you,” Akira shoots back, sounding more confident than he’s feeling. It’s worth it to see Goro stutter and blush.

“I-! Y-you’re ridiculous, you know that?” Goro says bashfully, turning his face so Akira won’t see how red it is.

“I know,” Akira states. “It’s fun to make you flustered, though. You’re so cute when you blush.”   
  
“Akira,” Goro warns, though it lacks any bite.

“I’m serious! Red is a good color on you.”   
  
“You’re impossible.”

Akira grins, reaching to take Goro’s hand. “You love it,” he says playfully.

“Unfortunately,” Goro retorts. He rolls his eyes, but his small smile betrays him. That, and the fact that he doesn’t pull his hand away from Akira’s.

The waitress comes back with their drinks, setting each one down in front of them. “The food will be out shortly,” she says, and slips back into the sea of waitstaff and tables.

Akira takes a sip of coffee. He reacts with a funny face, prompting Goro to ask; “Don’t you like it?” after he sets the cup down.

“I’ve gotten used to Sojiro’s coffee,” Akira sighs. “I’m spoiled, huh?”   
  
Goro laughs, the bright and genuine laugh that takes Akira’s breath away every time he’s blessed enough to hear it. “Hardly. You just have a taste for excellent coffee.”

Akira laughs too. “Here, wanna try a sip?” He offers his mug to Goro, who accepts it. He takes a sip and grimaces, setting the cup down quickly.   


“It’s so… bitter. And disappointing,” Goro comments. “I hope the food isn’t like this.”   
  
“It’s not the worst I’ve had, but it doesn’t even begin to compete with Sojiro’s, that’s for sure,” Akira says.    


The two lapse into a comfortable silence, drinking in the atmosphere of the restaurant and stealing glances at each other. A sharp gasp interrupts their tranquil silence.

“Oh my god! It’s Akechi!” A girl squeals.

“For real?!” Another girl yells. “Oh my gosh, it  _ is!  _ Akechi-san! Heyyy, over here!” She yells, trying to get Goro’s attention.   


Goro pales. “Great,” he mutters.    
  
Akira stands. “Come with me,” he says and grabs Goro’s hand, dragging him away from their table and into the bathrooms. No one is there, luckily, but Akira drags them into a stall. Just to be safe.

“Akira, what is this-”   
  
“Shh,” Akira shushes him. “Here, just let me-” He reaches up.

“What are you doing?”   
  
“You’ll see.” He threads his fingers through Goro’s hair.  _ So soft. _

“Akira-”

Goro’s words never see the light of day; Akira presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. It’s all the incentive Goro needs to pull Akira closer, draw him in for a deep kiss. Akira’s grip on Goro’s hair tightens.   


He tugs on it as he pulls away. The soft sound that escapes Goro’s lips sends lightning through his body, and he pulls the taller boy down for another kiss, feverish and desperate, like this is what he is meant to do and he’s just now discovering it. His hands rake through Goro’s hair as Goro’s tongue darts out from between his lips, prompting Akira to let him in.

Akira complies. He doesn’t even put up a fight for dominance; he gives Goro free reign to explore to his heart’s content.   


When they finally come back up for air, Akira giggles at the sight of Goro’s hair.

Goro tilts his head, confused. His hair looks like a bird decided to use it as a nest; he almost doesn’t look like the same person who Akira entered the bathroom with.   


“Cute,” Akira remarks, slipping his glasses off his face. Goro doesn’t have time to respond before Akira places his glasses gently on Goro’s face, hands coming to a resting place cupping Goro’s cheeks when he’s finished. He pecks Goro’s lips once more and gives him a blinding smile.

“Akira,” Goro says, exasperated.   


“That’s my name.”   
  
“I can’t see.”    


“Well, that’s no good, ‘cause I can’t either.”

“Please take your glasses back-”   
  
“I will!” He promises. “I will, when those girls leave. Just a few minutes, okay? It’ll be fine,” Akira says.    


“God, why do I put up with you?” Goro groans. Akira smirks, leans in, and kisses him on the cheek.   


“Let’s go, or they’ll give our food to someone else.” Akira leads Goro out of the bathroom and to the table.

“Pretty certain that isn’t how it works,” Goro replies. He takes his seat across from Akira, eyes trying to focus and being unable to do so.

“Hey, he’s back!” one girl yells.

“Is it really him, though? That doesn’t look like Akechi,” the other girl says.   


“Oh, I guess you’re right. Let’s leave, then.”    
  
When they’re finally gone, Goro heaves a sigh of relief. He hands Akira’s glasses back to him, and blinks a few times to get used to being able to see again.    
  
“Thank you,” Goro says as he combs through his hair with his fingers. “I don’t know what I would have done had they actually come up here, so I suppose your little ‘disguise’ worked quite well. Though the look left much to be desired, the means to the end were quite pleasant.”

“I thought you looked cute,” Akira says, a lopsided smile plastered on his face.   


Goro’s nose scrunches up.    
  
“You’re always cute,” Akira says, knowing what that look means, “even when you don’t think you are.”

“Well, thank you,” Goro replies. He tugs at the sleeve of his shirt.

Just then, the waitress comes back with their food. They’re both thankful for the change of topic. “Enjoy your meal,” she says politely, before disappearing again.

“Well, let’s eat,” Akira says, digging in. Goro opts not to respond, instead trying his food.

“It’s miles better than the coffee you ordered,” he says after a few bites. “I enjoy this quite a bit.”   
  
“It’s good, isn’t it?” Akira grins. “I have great taste.”

Goro chuckles and shakes his head.   


The rest of their dinner is relatively quiet, save for the background noise of conversations from other patrons around them.    
  
“I can’t eat another bite,” Goro says. “How did you manage to finish yours?”    


Akira looks from his own empty plate to Goro’s, which has a sizable amount of pasta left over. “Dunno. It was really good, though.”

“Yes, well, I hope you didn’t make yourself sick from eating too much.”

“I’ll be fine.”    
  
“How was everything? Can I get you anything else?” The waitress appears again, taking Akira’s empty plate and their empty glasses. “Can I get a box for you?” She asks Goro.

“Yes, please. Everything was wonderful, but I think we’ll just be having the check, thank you,” Goro replies smoothly. The waitress nods.

Akira reaches to pull his wallet out of his pocket, but Goro stops him.    
  
“I’ve got it,” Goro says.    


“Goro, at least let me pay half?”   
  
“No, I insist. Let me pay for dinner.”    
  
Akira huffs. “Fine, but I’m paying next time.”   
  
Goro smiles. “Alright,” he says. “If you insist.”   
  
“I do.”

“Here’s the check, and the box,” the waitress says, placing both objects down on the table. Goro slips his card into the booklet and hands it back. As she walks away, Goro shovels his pasta into the box.

A few minutes later, the waitress returns with Goro’s card and receipt. “Thank you,” Goro says.   


“Of course. Have a great night,” she replies.

“You as well,” Akira says with a smile.

Goro grabs his hand as they exit the restaurant. Akira feels a thousand butterflies having a mosh pit inside his stomach. Funny, how he made out with Goro in the bathroom not an hour ago, yet holding hands makes him flustered.

Goro doesn’t release his hand until they arrive in front of Leblanc. Neither of them make a move to go separate ways, though.   


“Do you want to come in?” Akira offers.   


“It’s quite late, I should be getting home,” Goro says. He looks at Leblanc’s door, then back to Akira, and he has longing written all over those burgundy eyes of his.

“Why not stay the night here?” Akira asks. “The trains are closing soon; it’s awfully late. And tomorrow is Sunday. We can laze around in bed and waste away the day together.”   


Goro stifles a laugh. “Would it be alright with Sakura-san? I mean, I am sort of dating you now, I suppose.” He realizes what he’s said a minute too late. “Ah, that was presumptuous of me. I apologize,” he says meekly.

Akira grins, stepping closer to Goro. “I wouldn’t mind,” he says, voice low, “if we dropped the ‘sort of’ and made it official.” He slips his arms around Goro’s neck, hands clasped loosely at his nape.   
  
Goro steps closer too, their breath mingling together in the lack of space between them. “That settles it, then.” He kisses Akira gently, and is only slightly taken aback when Akira responds more enthusiastically than he originally expected.

“Stay,” Akira breathes against Goro’s lips when they pull apart. Goro nods and tilts his head forward, touching his forehead against Akira’s.

“I’d be happy to.”

Akira pulls back with a grin, unlocking the door and relocking it once they’re inside. He pulls Goro up to his room, flicking the lights on on his way.

Akira rummages around for night clothes for the two of them to wear. They look to be about the same size, despite Goro being taller.   


“Here,” he says, tossing the clothes at Goro. “Pajamas. You can change up here if you want, I won’t look, but if that makes you uncomfortable, you can use the bathroom downstairs.”

Goro nods. He doesn’t descend the stairs, but he does turn to face away from Akira. Akira turns away too, quickly slipping out of his clothes and putting on his favorite pair of red sweatpants and an old grey t-shirt. Goro is wearing a similar outfit; his pajama pants are black, and his shirt is a deep red color.    
  
“You can look now,” Goro says, and Akira turns around. He smirks, reaching for Goro to pull him close again.    


“I was right,” he says. “Red is a good color on you.”

“Oh, hush,” Goro says. “I’m sure you’re just happy to see me in your clothes.”   
  
“That may be part of it,” Akira admits. “But it is a nice color on you. You should wear it more. Brings out your eyes.”

Goro simply hums, resting his hands on Akira’s hips. Akira links his arms behind Goro’s neck again, smiling up at him.   


“What?”    
  
“Nothing,” Akira smiles. “You’re just really pretty.”

“I assure you, you’re the pretty one out of the two of us,” Goro says, one hand coming up to cup Akira’s cheek.

“I beg to differ, Detective Prince,” Akira says, leaning into the touch, “for you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” He punctuates the sentence with a kiss to Goro’s palm, making the taller boy blush for the hundredth time that evening.

“I swear you’ll be the death of me,” Goro murmurs, hand leaving Akira’s face and coming to rest on his hip again.   


“That’s no good,” Akira says. “I can’t very well tease you if you die.”

Goro doesn’t respond, choosing instead to kiss Akira slow and soft. Akira responds in kind, lips gently pressing against his own, and it’s the sweetest thing Goro’s ever known.

“Goro,” Akira sighs, “I really like you. Really, really like you.”   
  
“That’s good,” Goro whispers. “Because I really, really like you, too.”

Akira rests his head on Goro’s shoulder, stepping closer. Goro links his hands behind Akira’s back, bringing him in.    
  
Akira hums a sweet melody, one that sounds slightly familiar, yet Goro can’t place it. He doesn’t think too hard about it, wanting to bask in this moment with Akira as long as he’s able. He sways them side to side, ever so slightly, as Akira hums his tune. He’s got a beautiful voice. Goro wants to ask him to sing for him, one day.

When the song is over, Akira speaks. “Thank you, Goro. Tonight was amazing.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, love.” He doesn’t know where the pet name comes from, but it feels right, natural, so he doesn’t correct himself. Akira looks pleased with it as well. Pink dances across his cheeks as he blushes. Goro can’t help but lean down and kiss his cheeks, nose, forehead, anywhere he can reach.   


“So pretty,” he whispers between kisses. Akira flushes deeper, pulling Goro down so he can kiss his lips.

“Let’s get to bed, yeah?” Akira mumbles. “We still have a lazy Sunday ahead of us.”

Goro kisses his forehead once more. “Should I hit the lights?”   
  
“I got it.” Akira pulls away to turn off the lights. He guides Goro to the bed and pulls him down to lay next to him.

The bed is small, but Akira wraps himself around Goro so they fit. His head rests on Goro’s chest, right above his heartbeat. The steady sound combined with the comforting weight of Goro’s arm around him, as well as the deft fingers carding through his hair, nearly lulls him to sleep. The rumbling of Goro’s chest when he speaks brings Akira back from the brink of unconsciousness.   


“I hadn’t noticed earlier, that you have glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling,” Goro comments.

“Makin’ fun of my stars?” Akira grumbles sleepily.

“Of course not. They’re quite charming.”  _ They remind me of you,  _ the unspoken words.   


“Mm. They’re cute, right?”    
  
“Agreed.”

“You’re cute, too.”   
  
Goro laughs quietly, tightening his hold on Akira ever so slightly. “As are you.”

Akira mumbles something unintelligible. Goro doesn’t get the chance to ask what he said; Akira’s asleep the next second. Goro allows a small smile to make itself at home on his lips as he closes his eyes.

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for p5 and most of it was written at like 3am lol
> 
> n e way that screenshot ended my life so i wrote like 6k words about it
> 
> message me on twitter @ sketchykechi !


End file.
